Litz wires are typically selected and used as a means of reducing or eliminating skin effect that can occur in electrical conductors (e.g., wires) that are implemented in high-frequency power devices. A conventional Litz wire consists of several individually insulated wire strands that are twisted or braided together according to various prescribed patterns and orientations to form a larger bundle. The braid pattern increases the amount of surface area without significantly increasing the size of the conductor such that current flow is uniformly distributed through the bundle at high frequencies. Accordingly, the braid pattern reduces the skin effect realized by the conductor when energy is being transmitted at high frequencies.
Conventional Litz wire terminal assemblies require the removal of wire insulation and also require that the Litz wire bundle be straightened to expand the volume of conductive material, i.e., wire strands. Straightening the bundle alters the braid pattern, thereby eliminating the beneficial effects of Litz wire which can cause the conductor to heat up due to the skin effect. Generating heat near the wire terminations decreases the efficiency of the device or component and makes the overall termination connections more susceptible to failure from thermal cycling. Other conventional methods have resorted to using chemical baths to remove the insulation of each individual wire strand without splaying the braid pattern. The chemical baths, however, can damage the wires thereby reducing the overall performance of the Litz wire.